No Other Choice
by skintight-astral-flame
Summary: When the two people Ethan care about the most are kidnapped, Ethan must turn back to his oldways inorder to save them. *Part 3 added finally!*
1. Part 1

It's been 17 years and Nyah and Ethan are happily married, with a 16-year-old daughter. But when a new Villain comes into the picture, Ethan must go back to his old ways, along with a new team, in order to save his family.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mission: Impossible 1 or 2 characters, events or ect. I have nothing to do with original motion pictures I'm just a fan.  
  
  
1. INT- A Ballroom- Night  
  
ETHAN HUNT comes walking into the Ballroom, arm in arm with his beautiful wife NYAH HUNT. From behind him his Daughter CHARITY HUNT, 16 walks up.  
  
CUT TO: Two masked men outside the building looking in through the window.  
  
CUT TO: Taken picture of ETHAN, CHARITY and NYAH.  
  
MASKED MAN # 1: (Into cell phone) We have a visual on Targets. Do we have permission to attack?  
  
CUT TO: RICHERD MARSTERSON, talking on his phone.  
  
RICHERD: Not yet, wait until they leave the party.   
  
MASKED MAN # 1: (V.O.) Understood. (Sound of click then dial tone.)   
  
RICHERD places his phone back on the receiver.   
  
CLOSE UP: His desk with an assortment of photos of ETHAN and his family.   
  
  
2. INT- Ballroom- Night  
  
NYAH and CHARITY are standing around.  
  
NYAH: I understand this isn't your idea of a party. It isn't mine either but at some point in our lives we need to learn to grin and bear it.  
  
CHARITY: I guess you learned that the day you married Dad.  
  
ETHAN walks up to NYAH and CHARITY. He hands NYAH one of the glasses of the two champanye he was holding.  
  
ETHAN: So how are you two enjoying the party.  
  
CHARITY: Daddy, I'm bored.  
  
ETHAN: Well can you stay awake long enough to meet someone.   
  
ETHAN puts his glass down on a table and walks over to a man, JARED PRINCIPAL.  
  
ETHAN: Nyah, Charity, This is Jared Principlal.  
  
CHARITY: (Smiling) Nice to meet you.  
  
JARED and CHARITY share a gaze, obviously attracted to each other.  
  
JARED: Would you like to dance Miss Hunt.  
  
CHARITY smile increases and she takes his hand and he leads her out to the dance floor.  
  
ETHAN looks on surprised.  
  
ETHAN: Did you see the way they were looking at each other?  
  
NYAH: Kind of reminds me of a certain look you gave me once upon a time.  
  
ETHAN: And look how that ended, (Smiles and kisses her)  
  
NYAH: How about you accompany me in a dance, Mr. Hunt.  
  
ETHAN takes NYAH's hand and leads her out onto the dance floor.  
  
  
3. EXT- Rafters- Night  
  
MASKED MAN #1 and MASKED MAN #2 are watching every move that is happening below.  
  
MASKED MAN #2: How long does it take for these rich foke to get drunk and leave a damn party?  
  
MASKED MAN #1: I'm sure if we caused a problem we could have them on the run, (Opens up his tote bag and pulls out an explosive.)   
  
  
4. INT- Ballroom- Day  
  
ETHAN and NYAH are still dancing when they hear an explosion and glass comes falling down from the roof. MASKED MAN #1 and MASKED MAN #2 come repelling down from the broken window.   
  
CHARITY and JARED come running up to ETHAN and NYAH.   
  
JARED: Who the hell are these buggers.  
  
ETHAN: (looking worried) I don't know but apparently they came for the party. (Pulls his gun out of his left pocket in his tux)  
  
NYAH: Don't even think about it Ethan.  
  
CHARITY: Let security take care off it dad. Please.  
  
ETHAN: Fine, common. I think they have everything under control.  
  
They leave through the crowds of shaken partygoers running.  
  
  
5. EXT- Highway- Night  
  
ETHAN, NYAH, and CHARITY are driving down the highway when two cars pull behind them.  
  
NYAH: (Looking in mirror) Friends of yours?  
  
ETHAN looks behind him and sees the cars.  
  
ETHAN: Those are the same men who crashed the party.  
  
CHARITY: (Looking behind) Dad what's going on?  
  
ETHAN: Nothing we just have some admirers.  
  
MASKED MAN #2 sticks his gun out the window of his car and shoots at the car.  
  
NYAH: Dammit, (Swerves to the right) What the hell do they want.  
  
ETHAN: (Pulls his Gun out) I'll take care of them, get Charity home.  
  
CHARITY: Dad don't even think about it.   
  
ETHAN: Slow down a bit and I'll jump onto one of the cars.  
  
NYAH slows the car down slightly.  
  
NYAH: Your crazy.  
  
ETHAN: That's why you married me.  
  
ETHAN Climbs into the backseat of the car beside CHARITY.  
  
NYAH slows down the car slightly more and ETHAN jumps onto the first car.  
  
CLOSE UP: NYAH's foot on the Gas.  
  
CHARITY: Mom we can't just leave dad like that.  
  
NYAH: Your father can take care of himself.  
  
NYAH pulls into a grove and stops the car.  
  
CLOSE UP- A Bunch of men holding rifles come at the two women.  
  
CHARITY: Who's going to take care of us?  
  
  
6. EXT- Highway- Night  
  
ETHAN is still on the hood of the car as MASKED MAN #2 is driving.  
  
ETHAN reaches for his gun when MASKED MAN #2 puts on the breaks and ETHAN flies forward.  
  
ETHAN: (In pain) Son of a bitch-  
  
MASKED MAN #2 is about to drive forward when a motorcycle comes tearing up the highway.  
  
CLOSE UP: JARED holding a semi-automatic.  
  
CUT TO: A line of Gun shot going up the tail of the car.  
  
ETHAN stands up and shoots at the car. He hits MASKED MAN #2 right in the forehead.  
  
CUT TO- MASKED MAN #2 slumping foreword on the steering wheel.  
  
JARED climbs off his bike and walks over to ETHAN.  
  
JARED: Nice shot, old man.  
  
ETHAN: I've had a lot of practice. What do you mean old man?  
  
JARED: (Looking around) Where is Nyah and Charity.  
  
ETHAN was about to speak when he heard a voice coming from a scanner in the car. Pushing the limp body of his counterpart away he climbed in and started tapping away at buttons.  
  
MASKED MAN #1: (V.O.) We have the targets in our possession. We are now heading back into base.   
  
JARED: Targets?  
  
ETHAN: (Angrily) Nyah and Charity.  
  
ETHAN punches the dash and gets out.  
  
ETHAN: (cont'd) It was a trap. They were after them the whole time.  
  
  
7. EXT- Mansion- Dawn  
  
The camera fades in on a greatly sized home. The camera zooms in as three cars pulls up.  
  
ZOOM IN- CHARITY and NYAH are lead out of the car and into the house.  
  
CUT TO- RICHERD MARSTERSON walking up to them.  
  
RICHERD: (Happily) Welcome ladies, to my home sweet home.  
  
NYAH: (Angrily) What the hell is the about?  
  
RICHERD: Quite simple. I need something, and your husband will get it for me or I will shoot the two of you in the head.  
  
CHARITY: (Scared) Mom-  
  
RICHERD: Please ladies, sit (Motions two the couch) Would you like a drink. (They don't answer) Fine, we should be getting on with this anyways.  
  
RICHERD reaches over and picks up a phone. He dials a number and waits a moment. The ringing stops and ETHAN speaks.  
  
ETHAN:(V.O.) Where are my wife and daughter?  
  
RICHERD: I see you noticed.. well they are hear with me, safe, for now. But understand Mr. Hunt, you don't do what I say they come home to you in body bags.  
  
ETHAN: (V.O.) What do you want?  
  
RICHERD: The Russians have come out with a Laser so powerful it could shoot completely through a lead bank fault, yet it looks like a simple hand gun, I want it, and your going to get it for me.  
  
ETHAN: (V.O.) And how the hell am I suppose to get it?  
  
RICHERD: If you intend on seeing you family again, you'd better figure that out.  
  
ETHAN: (V.O.) Let me talk to them.  
  
RICHERD motions to bring NYAH over. One of the men grab her and put her on the phone.  
  
NYAH: Ethan? Don't do this. Forget about us, well be- (RICHERD backhands her hard, and she flies backwards)  
  
CHARITY: Mom!   
  
RICHERD: There you go Mr. Hunt. If you do not have the codes in 72 hours I will put a bullet in each one of their heads.  
  
RICHERD hangs up the phone and turns towards NYAH and CHARITY.  
  
  
8. INT- ETHAN's home- Day  
  
ETHAN: Dammit! (Smashes phone against wall)  
  
ZOOM OUT: ETHAN isn't alone. JARED sits on the couch infrount of him.  
  
JARED: How bad is it?  
  
ETHAN: It's bad.   
  
JARED: So fill me in. How do we save them?  
  
ETHAN: We don't, I do. (Starts walking towards the stairs)  
  
JARED: Listen, you may have been Mr. Big when you were younger but I'm sure your wife can fight better than you. You need help?  
  
ETHAN: And who do you suppose help me?  
  
  
9. INT- Computer screen  
  
The name FORD, JENNIFER is typed in and we see a picture of a very pretty blond girl.   
  
The name VALENTINE, PARKER is typed in and we see a picture of a blond man.  
  
Cut into-  
  
  
10. INT- Office room- Day  
  
ETHAN: And these people are suppose to help me? I look old enough to be their father.  
  
JARED: You probably are, but these are two of the top agents. In order to get you family back these are the two to help.  
  
ETHAN: (Looking at the picture of NYAH and CHARITY on his desk) Recruit them and lets Save my family. 


	2. Part 2

**This might not be the most action packed part. More coming I promise**  
  
  
11. INT- Small room- Dark  
  
The door opens and light comes streaming through. A large, Bulky man throws NYAH and CHARITY into the room.  
  
The door slams shut. The sound of the door being locked.  
  
NYAH runs up to the door and tries to see if she can pick it.   
  
CHARITY is looking for anyways out.  
  
NYAH: Shit. The lock is on the outside. (Turning around) Any luck over there?  
  
CHARITY: Nothing, not even a window. (Sits on the floor) I guess they've done this before.  
  
NYAH: (Sits down beside her) We're going to be fine. When your father knows people he loves are in danger he does what ever he can to save them.  
  
CHARITY lays her head on NYAH's shoulder and NYAH just puts her arm around her.  
  
  
12. EXT- Outside ETHAN's home- Day  
  
ETHAN is looking at his watch.  
  
CUT TO- 2:30  
  
Time is ticking away and he's worried. That's when two cars pull up to the house.  
  
JARED: (Shoulders him) Here they are.  
  
CUT TO: A pair of high-healed stiletto boots climbing out of a BMW. Camera zooms up and we see JENNIFER FORD walking towards the boys. She's wearing a small mini skirt and brown halter. This girl has total sex appeal.  
  
CUT TO: A suited leg climbing out of the Mercedes Benz. Camera zooms up and we see PARKER VALENTINE walking beside JENNIFER.   
  
ZOOM OUT- The four of them meeting.  
  
JENNIFER: So this is the famous Ethan Hunt. I hear you where pretty good, back in the old days.  
  
JARED: (interrupting) We have a more important mission at hand.   
  
PARKER: Well we shouldn't waist anytime then. I have the four of us booked on a plane to Moscow in 2 hours.   
  
JENNIFER: First class I hope?  
  
PARKER: Of course. (Hands each person a ticket)  
  
ETHAN: We need to hurry, the longer this takes the more likely of me never seeing my family again.  
  
  
13. INT- Plane- Night  
  
ETHAN is looking out his window, down onto the world below. Somewhere down there is his wife and daughter.  
  
ANNOUNCER: Your attention please. We will be landing in Moscow in a matter of minutes. We ask that you remain seated until the plane comes to a full stop.  
  
PARKER: (Turning around in his seat) I got a map of the Moscow weapons treasury. If the gun is going to be anywhere that will be it.  
  
JENNIFER: If this weapon is so bad, why would they keep it there?  
  
ETHAN: (Interrupting) Because it has more security that Fort Knox, it will be next to impossible to get in.  
  
JENNIFER: I'm sure it will just be a walk in the park for you Ethan.  
  
JARED: (Hanging up his cell phone) I've just had some equipment shipped to Moscow. It will meet us in our rooms at the hotel.  
  
  
14. INT- Darkroom  
  
CHARITY is sleeping on NYAH's lap when the door opens.   
  
CUT TO- RICHERD  
  
RICHERD: Ladies. Wakie Wakie.  
  
NYAH: (Angry) What now?   
  
RICHERD: Well breakfast of course.  
  
MAN #1 and MAN #2 come into the room and grab both NYAH and CHARITY. CHARITY starts kicking and struggling.  
  
RICHERD: Come now, no struggling. You don't want to make things worse now do you?  
  
CHARITY: (Calming down) My Dad is going to kick your ass.  
  
RICHERD: Silly girl, once I have this gun no one will be able to stop me. Come now our breakfast is getting cold.  
  
MAN #1 and MAN #2 lead NYAH and CHARITY to the breakfast table where a feast is set out. Handcuffing one hand each of NYAH and CHARITY, MAN #1 and MAN #2 exit.  
  
RICHERD: Sorry about the restraints but I can't afford taking the chance of you two getting away. You're my secret to getting a gold mine.  
  
CLOSE UP: NYAH'S hand trying to pick the handcuff lock.  
  
RICHERD: I wouldn't try picking these locks. I rigged then up special for the two of you.  
  
NYAH: (Impressed) I see you've done your history.  
  
RICHERD: Well I needed to make sure you're in for the long hall.  
  
  
15. INT- Hotel room- Day  
  
ETHAN, JARED, PARKER and JENNIFER are sitting around looking at the blueprints of the treasury.  
  
PARKER: We could try entering through the ventilation shaft but it might be a bit too small. First thing we need to do is get in and check the security. Jenn, what do you say? Up for a little game of Sex Icon?  
  
JENNIFER: Brought the perfect outfit. (Walks over to her bag and pulls out a very small leather outfit)   
  
PARKER: While you distract them Ethan and Jared can slip in and check out the security. I'll stay in the car and make sure you stay undetected.  
  
JARED: We should do this as soon as possible. We have less than 2 days to get in.  
  
JENNIFER: Just let me slip into something a little less comfortable and we can get out of here.  
  
  
16. EXT- Large Building- Day  
We see a couple buildings surrounding. Then the camera ZOOMS IN on JENNIFER walking up the steps. She's wearing an overcoat with her small outfit underneath. She walked in and 3 guards are sitting around.  
  
JENNIFER: Can anyone help me?  
  
GUARD #1: What do you need help with?  
  
JENNIFER unbuttons her overcoat and takes it off.   
  
CLOSE UP: The results thanks to a very nice push up bra and corset.  
  
JENNIFER: (Bending over counter) I was looking for this place. (Points to a building on a picture)  
  
All three guards are not paying attention to the picture but to JENNIFER's figure in the outfit.  
  
ZOOM OUT: ETHAN and JARED come walking in, dressed as Guards.  
  
GUARD #2: In order to get to this building, you need to talk a right and then a left and then-  
  
JENNIFER: So many instructions. Why don't you show me?   
  
Cut into: PARKER into the car, listening to the conversation.  
  
PARKER: That's a girl. Done this before I assume.  
  
Looks at the camera attached to JARED.  
  
PARKER: Looks like there is a couple cameras scattered around. And a level-4 restriction area, that's probably where the laser is. (To JENNIFER) Jenn, we got enough information. Pull out.  
  
CUT TO: JENNIFER.  
  
CLOSE UP: JENNIFER presses a button on her bracelet and her cell phone rings.  
  
JENNIFER answers cell phone.  
  
JENNIFER: I must be going. You've been a very big help.  
  
JENNIFER turns on her heal and exits.  
  
CUT TO: JARED and ETHAN leaving.  
  
GUARD #3: where are you security passes?  
ETHAN: Here (Hands him his pass)  
  
GUARD #3: and you?  
  
JARED hands him his.  
  
GUARD #3: Very well, be on you way.  
  
  
17. INT- Hotel room- Night  
  
Each one of the team is sitting around the coffee table, looking at pictures of the security. Suddenly ETHAN's cell phone rings.  
  
ETHAN: Hello?  
  
RICHERD: (V.O.) Well Mr. Hunt, did you get the laser yet?  
  
ETHAN: I'm working on it. Is my family alrite?  
  
RICHERD: (V.O.) For now.  
  
ETHAN: Let me talk to my daughter.  
  
  
18. INT- House- early morning.  
  
RICHERD motions with his hand for MAN #1 to Bring CHARITY over. He takes her by the arm and leads her over.  
  
CHARITY: Daddy?  
  
ETHAN: (V.O.) Are you and your mom okay?  
  
CHARITY: I want to go home.  
  
ETHAN: (V.O.) Soon.  
  
  
19. INT- Hotel room- Night  
  
ETHAN motions with his hand to get the phone tracer working.   
  
ETHAN: Just keep talking.  
  
CHARITY: (V.O.) This guy is a serious mental cases dad-  
  
RICHERD: (V.O.) I think that's enough talking. I will call you in another 24 hours. If you have the Laser we will make plans to exchange, if not then you won't have much time left.  
  
CUT TO- Dial Tone.  
  
ETHAN: Did you get his location?  
  
PARKER shakes his head.  
  
ETHAN: Dammit.  
  
JARED: We don't have much time left. Lets get going.  
  
  
20. INT- Large house- early morning.  
  
RICHERD: Take the women back to their room and lock them up. I can't afford anything going wrong.  
  
MAN #1 and MAN #2 take NYAH and CHARITY back to their small room.  
  
Both MAN #1 and MAN #2 tie the girls into their chairs. Smiling they leave them sitting there. 


	3. Part 3

21. INT- Hotel room- Night  
  
ETHAN is packing weapons into a bag. He looks at one of the handguns and makes sure it works.  
  
JARED walks in.  
  
JARED: Almost ready?  
  
ETHAN: Enough TNT to blow the roof off a house.  
  
JARED: Over kill?  
  
ETHAN: You obviously haven't done this before.  
  
JENNIFER walks in wear a tight cat suit.  
  
JENNIFER: Are you boys coming?  
  
ETHAN: (Puts a round in his gun, then puts it in his jacket) Yea lets go.  
  
JARED, ETHAN and JENNIFER leave.  
  
  
22. INT- Small room- Dark  
  
Both CHARITY and NYAH are struggling against their restraints.  
  
CHARITY: Mom you almost have it.  
  
*Click*  
  
NYAH: There isn't a lock I can't pick. (CHARITY stands up) Get out of here.  
  
CHARITY: (Shocked) What? Mom?  
  
NYAH: Find your father and tell him where we are.  
  
CHARITY: Mom, I'm not going to leave you here.  
  
Doorknob begins to turn.  
  
NYAH: Please-  
  
Door begins to open.  
  
CHARITY runs over and hides beside door. When the man walks in she puts a shoe in the door and kicks him in the head. MAN #1 turns around and holds gun on her. She does a roundhouse kick and kicks it away. MAN #1 grabs her dress and pulls it down revealing a corset.  
  
CHARITY: Son of a bitch. That's a $17,000 dress.  
  
CHARITY kicks him in the head, harder. He punches her and she goes down. CHARITY kicks MAN #1 in the head again and again and he passes out.  
  
CHARITY runs over and grabs the handcuffs. Handcuffing MAN #1 to the chair she turns to her mom.  
  
CHARITY: Mom-  
  
NYAH: Find your father.   
  
CHARITY: I'll be back, I promise.  
  
CHARITY grabs the gun and tucks it into her corset.  
  
Walking out the door, she looks around.   
  
CUT TO- Camera  
  
CHARITY takes the gun and shoots the camera.  
  
Quickly running, she goes to the glass door. Won't open.  
  
Takes a pin out of her hair and goes to the lock.  
  
CHARITY: (Door won't open) Come on, it always works in the movies.  
  
CHARITY sees a man approaching. Hides to the side. MAN Passes by.  
  
CHARITY: (Trying with the pin, again) Screw it. (Shoots the door's lock)   
  
She gets outs and is walking through the property.  
  
See's her car and runs over to it. Doors are unlocked.  
  
CHARITY: Keys, Keys. (Finds them)  
  
CHARITY puts the keys in the ignition and starts up the car.   
  
Drives onto the road.  
  
CHARITY: (Looking back) That was easy.  
  
CHARITY looks infrount and sees guys with a bunch of guns pressed on her.  
  
CHARITY starts going faster.  
  
CUT TO- The MEN begin shooting.  
  
CHARITY: *Screams* Jesus Christ.  
  
Hits a MAN with her car, he flies backwards, over the car.  
  
She gets past those men, keeps driving.  
  
CHARITY swerves to the right, and drives down a dirt road.   
  
CUT TO- Behind her. Motorcycles pass by.  
  
  
23. EXT- Treasury- Night  
  
A Silver Porsche pulls up. ETHAN, JARED and JENNIFER get out.  
  
ETHAN: (To PARKER) See of you can hack into their system and get a break in the alarm system.  
  
PARKER: I'll try my best.  
  
JARED: We have 20 minutes starting now, while the Security guards change.  
  
ETHAN pulls out three crossbows. Hands one to JENNIFER and JARED.  
  
ETHAN: Lets go. (Shoots crossbow upwards.)  
  
JARED and JENNIFER also shoot there up.  
  
ETHAN: See you at the top.  
  
ETHAN, JENNIFER and JARED start scaling the wall.  
  
  
24- INT- House- Day  
  
CHARITY is looking around her house.  
  
CHARITY: Come on Dad you always leave a clue (Reaches up around the top of the curtain.) Nothing-  
  
CHARITY spots her dad's laptop case under his desk.  
  
CHARITY: Bingo.  
  
CHARITY sits down on the floor and types on the keys.  
  
CHARITY: Found you.  
  
CUT TO- MOSCOW WEAPONS TREASURY.  
  
CHARITY packs up the computer and leaves.  
  
CUT INTO...  
  
  
25. EXT- House- Day  
  
CHARITY throws her bag into the car and climbs in.  
  
CUT TO- Car zooms away.  
  
CHARITY picks up her cell phone and dials.  
  
  
26. EXT- Treasury- Night  
  
ETHAN, JARED and JENNIFER are on top of the roof, looking in a glass window.  
  
ETHAN: There's the level-4 restriction area. We need a way to get in. (Into mini-mic on vest) How is the security codes coming along Parker?  
  
PARKER: (V.O.) Almost have them cracked. (Ringing sound in background)   
  
ETHAN: What's that.  
  
PARKER: (In Background) Hello? Oh my god. Give me a minute, (On the Line) Ethan?  
  
ETHAN: Who's on the line?  
  
PARKER: (V.O.) Charity. I'm going to hook her onto the line.  
  
ETHAN: Charity?  
  
CHARITY: (V.O.) Dad?   
  
ETHAN: What happened, where are you?  
  
CHARITY: (V.O.) I'm fine dad. Actually I'm on my way to Russia.  
  
ETHAN: What?!?   
  
CHARITY: (V.O.) I found you laptop. I want to help.  
  
ETHAN: It's too dangerous.  
  
CHARITY: (V.O.) If I can kick the crap outta some big guy I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll be at you hotel in a couple hours. And Dad-  
  
ETHAN: Yes.  
  
CHARITY: (V.O.) I love you.  
  
Cut to- Dial tone.  
  
JENNIFER: (Looking at her watch) We have less than 5 minutes.  
  
JARED pulls a glasscutter out of his bag. Makes a large Hole in the glass. Picks it up and puts it on the ground.  
  
JARED: (To JENNIFER) Ladies first. (Straps a harness to her) We'll be right behind you.  
  
JENNIFER Climbs through the hole and repels to the ground.   
  
JENNIFER: (Upwards) Coming?  
  
ETHAN repels to the ground along with JARED.  
  
JARED: (Into mini-mic) Do you have the security system disabled?  
  
Cut into...  
  
  
27. INT- Porsche- Night  
  
PARKER is typing on his computer.  
  
PARKER: The cameras are but I'm still working on the- Oh shit...  
  
JARED: (V.O.) What?  
  
PARKER: You have a group of security guards coming your way.  
  
  
28. INT- Treasury- night  
  
ETHAN: (Pulls his gun out of his pocket) We have company.  
  
JARED and JENNIFER both pull their guns out.  
  
CUT TO- the security Guards approaching them.  
  
GUARD #4: what are you doing here? (Holds his gun up) Answer the question or we will shoot. (Still don't answer)   
  
The Guards start a line of fire. JENNIFER, JARED and ETHAN run in separate directions, shooting.  
  
One of the Guards gets shot in the shoulder and goes down. JENNIFER aims at another and gets him in the leg.   
  
PARKER: (V.O.) What's going on in there?  
  
ETHAN shoots the last Guard and he goes down.  
  
  
29. INT- Porsche- Night  
  
PARKER is parked farther away from the treasury.  
  
PARKER: We have a problem. The police are on there way, hurry the hell up!  
  
  
30. INT- Treasury- night  
  
ETHAN attaches a stick of TNT to the vault door and all three run for cover.  
  
CUT TO- The Explosion.  
  
ALL 3 run over and look in. On a glass stand is a normal looking and gun.  
  
ETHAN: That must be it, (Grabs it)  
  
JARED: Let's get our Asses out of here.  
  
JENNIFER, ETHAN and JARED start climbing up out of the area.  
  
  
31. EXT- Treasury- night  
  
ETHAN, JENNIFER and JARED start running towards the car as the police pull up next to the treasury.  
  
JENNIFER: Get us outta here.  
  
The car pulls away and zooms off.  
  
  
32. INT- Hotel room- Morning  
  
Radio is on. A Russian Announcer talks about a Robbery at the Weapons treasury.  
  
ETHAN had the gun on the table.  
  
PARKER: So this is it?   
  
JENNIFER: This gets into the wrong hands imagine how deadly it could be.  
  
ETHAN: I don't need to imagine.   
  
*Knock*Knock*  
  
JARED: (Stands up) I'll get it.  
  
JARED walks over to the door and opens it.  
  
CUT TO- CHARITY standing there.  
  
CHARITY walks into the room and sees her father.  
  
CHARITY: Dad.  
  
ETHAN: (runs over and hugs CHARITY) Thank God your okay.  
  
CHARITY: Did you get the laser? It's all over the news that the Treasury was robbed.  
  
PARKER: We have it.  
  
CHARITY: (walks over and picks it up) Then we need to go give it to that guy and get mom back.  
  
JENNIFER: It's not that simple.  
  
CHARITY: (Angirly) Then make it that simple.  
  
ETHAN: (Puts his arms around his Daughter) We'll get your mom back.  
  
JENNIFER: It's impossible to get on a place with this. The second they find a weapon security will take it then when they find that it's this gun we're looking at 20- 25.  
  
CHARITY: A private plane. I know someone who could fly us on his jet.  
  
ETHAN: What?  
  
CHARITY: (Dialing) Don't worry Dad.   
  
  
33. INT- Small room- Dark  
  
RICHERD comes walking into the room.  
  
RICHERD: She got away.  
  
MAN #4 nods.  
  
RICHERD: How the hell could she get away! She's a child.  
  
NYAH: Looks like your guards aren't as good as you thought.  
  
RICHERD: (Angirly) Shut your mouth or I'll rip it off. (Thinks) They'll be coming to save you, and then I'll get my gun.  
  
He slams the door leaving NYAH in the dark. 


End file.
